eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Heroic Characters
Overview This article refers to a player's ability to upgrade any of their characters to . This service was added to aid players who are new or returning the ability to play with veteran players and/or guild members. Note that the maximum level of the upgrade along with included bonus items may change, but generally, the minimum upgrade includes: *An instant level boost to maximum or near-maximum level *Decent level and class appropriate gear (armor, jewelry, weapons etc.) *Adept level abilities. In addition to this basic type of upgrade, players may see bundles or special promotions that include additional perks like mounts, various consumable potions for speeding up the research process for spell/combat ability upgrades, and so on. This page covers general information. Please see the in-game Marketplace for details about special bundles or official game news for any promotional perks, as these can change frequently. All of the tips, tricks and other suggestions to equip or otherwise prepare your character in this article assume you have created a brand new or may be upgrading a very low level character. How to Obtain This is done by any of the following methods: *Purchasing an upgrade from the Marketplace as a single item or part of a bundle *By upgrading them as a paying paying member who was granted a free upgrade during several different promotions from Daybreak games. *Players who help on the Test server are granted at least one free upgrade in addition to all other promotions. This is so high-end content is easier to access if you are new to helping on Test. Purchased Upgrades When purchased, the upgrade will appear as an Heirloom token in your character's inventory. When it is in the possession of the character you want to upgrade, right click on it to initiate the process. All gear items and extra perks will appear in your inventory after the token in consumed. Free Upgrades Players who have an available free upgrade (provided any and all granted are not used yet) will see the button to do so when they log in to the Characater Select screen. The exact level of the upgrade will vary by the maximum level you can create for free. The button can on seen on the example image. If you have an available upgrade, the button is green and can be clicked to start character creation. Non-Combat Skills You, in this case, refers to the character you apply the upgrade to and it should be noted that the following will be lacking even after an upgrade. *You will still be a level 0 Artisan (Tradeskill) *Your harvesting skill at 5 *You will need to relearn all other languages via books or quests *Some examples of things you don't have when you upgrade but may want to obtain right away: **Epic weapon or Epic Repercussions reward **No Singular Focus **A mercenary Tips and Tricks Before you run off on your you may want to do the following, to assure you'll have a smooth time playing. *Note for priest classes only: make sure you upgrade your group cure quickly to expert quality at least. Adpet Versions only cure level far below the maximum level. User Interface (UI) Setup *if you have other Characters: *#type "/leaveall" to leave every chat channel *#type "/load_uisettings" and load the settings and chat channels from a other character General Tips *If the current upgrade is not the maximum level in the game at the time and you "aim" for a fast leveling to 100, upgrade your spells and combat arts to expert or master quality *check the non upgradeable spell list for lower level spells that are worth upgrading for your class *Type /claim to access Veterans Rewards (e.g. Call of the Veteran, any mounts you may have from prior expansions) *Get invite to Guild **Get Guild buff and Call to Guild Hall if your Guild has these Guild Hall Amenities *Buy the Fun spells and Singular Focus from your Class trainer *"upgrade" your bags or strong boxes to larger sizes Get a Mount If you have other characters that can "fund" this character's start and you did not get a mount included with the bundle or perk, visit a mount merchant. Veterans and returning players should check /claim for any mounts that were granted as perks for being a paying member. Adjust AA Points *Change the XP slider from 0% AA Xp to like 30% AA Xp ( your choice of course, but don't set it to 100% or you don'T gain adventure XP *"build" your own AA setup for all 350AAs, you only have 320, but you don't have to change em when ever you gain more **the premade ones are not bad, but you may want to spend the AA points differently. Setup your "Hotbars" *Clear every hotbar because not every spell/combat art is on the highest level in your hotbar *Place the spells in the order you are likely to use them. This is easier if you are playing a class you know well, but if this is a new class, you will likely change them later on any way *Set up any hotbars reserved for "fun spells", Travel spells (e.g. Call to Guild Hall). Create Macros Create the macros your spells and abilities (e.g. Resurrection spells), any social interactions (e.g. greetings used in chat or for Roleplay), or quickly camping from one character to the next. Press O on your keyboard while in-game to open the marco window and add any recommended for your class or play-style. Learn Important Languages Stop and visit a merchant that sells language primers so you can read signs and talk to many NPCs who may not share your charactaer's native language. Complete the following quests: *Words of Pure Magic *To Speak as a Dragon *Complete Language Quests by working on the Language Timeline. Recommended Quests Completing the follwing quests can be very useful for a high level character. *Do the Epic Repercussions, unless you are a Beastlord or Channeler Category:User Guides